Grace Helbig
Grace Anne Helbig (born September 27, 1985) is an American comedian, actress and internet personality. She is best known for creating the My Damn Channel web series Daily Grace, being a correspondent on Attack of the Show! on the G4 network, as well as playing Idol (one of the main characters) on the web series MyMusic created by the Fine Brothers. Background and Family Grace Anne Helbig was born on September 27, 1985, in the same time that hurricane Gloria was striking the northeastern United States. She was born in South Jersey to John Helbig and Theresa McGinnis. Helbig has an older brother, John who is 4 years older than her, and a younger brother, Tim. Her parents had a divorce when she was still young. Her mother later married a man named Bill and her father married a woman named Maureen. In her Draw My Life video she said that she approves of their second marriages. Helbig is a devout Roman Catholic, claiming "even with all of my success, Jesus is still my absolute greatest priority." She attended West End Memorial Elementary School and Gateway Regional High School both in Woodbury Heights, NJ. In 2003, Helbig began studying at Ramapo College in Mahwah, NJ. During her college years, she took improv classes at the Peoples Improv Theater in New York City. She was a semi-finalist in the 2005 Miss New Jersey USA beauty pageant. She graduated college with a BA in Contemporary Arts in 2007. From 2007 to 2012, Helbig lived in Brooklyn, New York. She moved to Los Angeles, California in November 2012. Career Grace's work has been always related to making videos and entertainment as she has never spoke of any other job. Bedtime Stories In early 2008, Grace narrated the short-lived animated web series, Bedtime Stories on My Damn Channel, which consisted of R-rated parodies of classic fairy tales. Daily Grace After Grace narrated Bedtime Stories, CEO of My Damn Channel Rob Barnett watched some of her vlogs and offered her a vlog on My Damn Channel which became Daily Grace a video blog web series with new episodes published every weekday. As of April 2013, Daily Grace has over 1 million subscribers and 117 million video views on YouTube. Since the series' inception in 2008, Helbig has created approximately 1300 videos. Grace worked with My Damn Channel for a while until she left My Damn Channel then started up ''it's Grace. ''Now dailygrace has been changed to DailyYou with Classic Grace videos and other cool videos by Amanda and Chloe! You Deserve a Drink Grace shoots and edits the web series You Deserve a Drink in collaboration with her friend, Mamrie Hart. MyMusic Grace Currently appears on the new online sitcom MyMusic created by The Fine Brothers She portrays the character idol TV work In 2009, Helbig played a supporting role in an episode of the short-lived Comedy Central TV series Michael and Michael Have Issues starring Michael Showalter and Michael Ian Black. During 2010–2011, she made several appearances as process server Byran McElderry's assistant Grace on the TruTV show All Worked Up. In December 2010, Helbig appeared as an extra in a sketch on Late Show with David Letterman. Since spring of 2011, Helbig appeared periodically on Attack of the Show! on the G4 network as both a co-host and a correspondent until the show's cancellation in 2013. In 2012 she was also featured in several Lowe's TV commercials. Other works *In 2011, she co-hosted the monthly live late night stage show Morning Show with Jacob "Hobart" Brown. *Helbig is co-founder of the production company Action Pals, which specializes in comedy and new media. *On January 15, 2013, Helbig participated on stage at Carnegie Hall with John Green, Hank Green and Hannah Hart. * grace now also has a book published " Grace's Guide- the art of pretending to be a grownup"-2014 * in 2014 she also released a podcast " not too deep- with grace helbig" a video/audio podcast * Started up a YouTube Channel called ''"it's Grace" ''(Display Name:Grace Helbig) Trivia * Throughout all of her content, Helbig has been a consistent advocate of the benefits of interracial dating between black males and white females, once stating that she dates black men almost exclusively. She says this has caused strain with her family. Awards and nominations ---- Category:People Category:YouTubers